Community Day
Community Day is a monthly worldwide event in Pokémon GO dedicated to celebrate players in the Pokémon GO community.Introducing Pokémon GO Community Day!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-01-13. Features Pokémon GO Community Day is an opportunity for Trainers around the world to meet up at their local parks to make new friends and experience what it means to be a part of this special community. Once a month, Niantic hosts a Pokémon GO Community Day event starring a special Pokémon, which appears frequently around the world for just a few hours. When caught during the event, this special Pokémon will know an exclusive move. Other bonuses are in effect during the event, such as increased XP or Stardust, and Lure Modules activated during the event last for three hours. List of Community Days Footnotes: # The featured attack is exclusive to the featured Pokémon's final evolution within its family. In order to obtain the featured Attack, the Pokémon must be evolved fully within the duration of the event. Trainers cannot use TMs to obtain the attack. # The player community speculates that the feature move for Blastoise will be Hydro Pump after it was added in version 0.107.1 of the APK.GO Hub's APK mine of 0.107.1 is finished!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-06-19. Event hours As the Community Day event lasts only for three hours, it doesn't occur at the same time globally, but during the afternoon in the respective time zones. Gallery Community Day 2018 January.jpg | January 2018 Community Day Community Day 2018 February.jpg | February 2018 Community Day Community Day 2018 March.jpg | March 2018 Community Day Community Day April 2018.jpg | April 2018 Community Day April Fools Day 2018 Mareep.png | April 2018 Community Day banner during April Fools' Day event Community Day May 2018.jpg | May 2018 Community Day Community Day June 2018.jpg | June 2018 Community Day Community Day July 2018.jpg | July 2018 Community Day Trivia * Community Days happen on either Saturdays or Sundays. * Fast TMs and Charged TMs don't grant exclusive moves during Community Day. ** However, exclusively, during the first Community Day in January, 2018 Charged TMs could grant any previously captured Pikachu Surf. * Research done by player community estimates that there was a 1 in 22.7 chance of capturing a shiny Pikachu.Estimating Community Day's Boosted Shiny Rate. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-01-31. ** The same 1 in 22.7 chance of catching shiny variant of featured Pokémon applies to the next Community Days. * To learn the exclusive move, the featured Pokémon must be captured or evolved during the event. * During each Community Day, there is increased chance of encountering shiny form of featured Pokémon. * With game update to version 0.101.0, there was graphic asset called "Community Day Box" added to the game files. ** It hints that the next item bundle from special shop offer related with Community Day might have its own box design. * Currently, there were no Pokémon from Hoenn region featured in any Community Day. References External links * Official site Category:Events